


Bacon and Eggs

by galia_carrots



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galia_carrots/pseuds/galia_carrots
Summary: “We’ll wait until the eggs are done to wake him up.” Meera says.“You’re making eggs too?” Bran says.“Why do you sound so surprised?” Meera frowns.“I don’t know, it’s just, I didn’t expect you to be the cooking type.” Bran admits. “You’re the ice cream for breakfast type. I know that, I’ve seen you eat ice cream for breakfast.”





	Bacon and Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to my Brojen smut fic, "Of MRIs and Blowjobs" a kind of 'the morning after' type thing.

Bran wakes up first, he usually does. Jojen - when he does sleep - tends to sleep late and hard and Bran knows better than to wake him. He pulls himself out of bed as carefully as he can and into his wheelchair. He frowns when he looks around the room and notes Summer isn’t there. It’s not a big deal, he can open the door by himself, but it is odd as the door is closed. 

“Summer?” He calls, rolling into the hallway and looking around. 

“He’s in here with me.” Meera’s voice drifts down the hallway and out from the kitchen. He rolls down the short hallway and into the small kitchen. He can fit through the doorway but with Meera and Summer there he has to stay a few feet back. Meera stands in the garb she seems to always wear around her apartment, a bra, a pair of old boxers and her glasses. She’s in front of the stove cooking something, Bran sniffs. 

“You’re making bacon?” He frowns. He’d stayed over at the Reed’s place before, but usually when Meera was gone. She worried more about her little brother when she was gone, but last night he’d come over to see Jojen after two weeks away and the two had gotten more than a little carried away. He turns a little red, he’d completely forgotten Meera was even home last night. Hopefully she wouldn’t say anything about the noise.

“Uh-huh.” She says, standing on tiptoe to reach up and turn on the fan above the oven before looking at him. “Oh and your mom called.”

“Did she?” Bran frowns. 

“Yeah.” Meera nods. “You forgot to tell her you were staying the night, kinda freaked her out.” 

“Oh shit.” Bran says. He’d fallen asleep in a pair of Jojen’s pajamas last night and had left his phone on the nightstand. “Did she call me?” 

“About a dozen times.” Meera says. “And Jojen, and then she called me. And you know how she feels about me.” 

“Yeah, sorry.” Bran mutters sheepishly. “She just -” 

“Thinks I’m a bit of a slut?” Meera finishes. 

“No.” Bran says hurriedly. “Just - she’s protective that’s all.” 

“Bran,” Meera says. “Your mother is the most Catholic woman I’ve met with less than a dozen children. Trust me I know what she thinks of me.” 

“She’s not that Catholic.” Bran defends. “She’s fine with Jojen and I.” 

“Yeah,” Meera admits. “But that doesn’t mean she approves of me.” 

“But that doesn’t mean she thinks you’re a slut.” Bran insists.

“Oh yes she does.” Meera insists. “She asked me if I knew where Theon was two seconds after asking about you.” 

“Where is Theon?” Bran frowns. 

“Apparently not at home.” Meera shrugs. “But I can just tell by her voice, she doesn’t like me. Besides, she always as this, look in her eye like I might be corrupting her children.” 

“Are you?” 

“Probably.” Meera admits. “But it’s not intentional, and Theon was corrupt before I let him in my pants.” 

“Theon has been corrupt as long as we’ve known him.” Bran agrees. “But I’m sorry about my mom, really.” 

“It’s fine Bran.” Meera says. “You can’t help your family, it just - it wasn’t the best wake up call.” A tired sigh leaves her lips and she starts piling bacon on a plate. 

“Sorry.” He sighs. 

“It’s fine.” Meera rolls her eyes and gives him a little smile. “You know we love you anyway.” 

“I know.” Bran grins, watching her put more bacon in the frying pan.

“Joj still sleeping?” She asks, returning her attention to the stove, but not before slipping Summer a piece of bacon.

“Yep.” Bran says, rolling closer to the counter to steal a piece of bacon. 

“We’ll wait until the eggs are done to wake him up.” Meera says. 

“You’re making eggs too?” Bran says. 

“Why do you sound so surprised?” Meera frowns.

“I don’t know, it’s just, I didn’t expect you to be the cooking type.” Bran admits. “You’re the ice cream for breakfast type. I know that, I’ve seen you eat ice cream for breakfast.” 

“Yeah,” Meera shrugs. “But Jojen has to eat before he takes his seizure meds and he’ll forget to eat sometimes. This way I can make sure he gets a good breakfast and so do I. It’s a win win.” 

“You’re a much nicer sister then Sansa and Arya.” Bran chuckles. “They watched me struggle for a half hour to get a box of cereal before helping.” 

“Oh I do that kinda thing too.” Meera grins. “But when it comes to his seizures I don’t mess around. He tell you what’s going on?” 

“Yeah.” Bran says, all happiness fading from his voice. “He said they wanted to do an MRI.” 

“They do.” Meera confirms. “But I think it’ll be clear.” 

“You do?” Bran asks. He knows Meera isn’t a doctor or anything, but something about the conviction in her voice is reassuring. 

“Yeah.” Meera says. “This has happened before, not in a couple of years but any time a medication starts losing effectiveness they do an MRI.” 

“How many medications has he been through?” Bran asks. 

“Over a dozen I think.” Meera says. “And that’s not even counting the fooling around with the dosage.” 

“There’s that many seizure medications?” Bran frowns. 

“No.” Meera admits. “This one was a trial drug, it’s been working for four years now, but if it’s losing his effectiveness they’re going to have to start repeating medications.” 

“Will that work?” Bran asks. 

“Maybe.” Meera shrugs, moving the bacon onto a plate and putting four more strips in the pan. “But his anxiety always takes a hit when he changes medication too.” 

“I thought he was on anxiety medication?” Bran says. “He told me he was.” 

“He is.” Meera nods. “But there’s only so much they can try to do. There’s only one thing I’ve ever seen help the anxiety and the seizures.” 

“What’s that? Why can’t he take that?” Bran asks. 

“Well it’s pot for one,” Meera points out. “For another he won’t ask a doctor for a prescription. Think’s it’s quack medicine.” 

“What?” Bran frowns. He can’t imagine Jojen ever really smoking pot. Maybe once or twice but not regularly. “Jojen’s smoked pot.” 

“Yeah.” Meera says. “Usually if he’s between medications or runs out and can’t get more for a few days he’ll have a joint or two. It keeps the seizures at bay and his anxiety - which also keeps the seizures at bay.” 

“Then why does he think it’s quack medicine?” Bran frowns. He knew Jojen’s anxiety triggered seizures more often than anything else -he’d read somewhere that anxiety was the number one cause of seizures in epileptics, though he didn’t know if that was true.  “If it helps him that much what makes him think it’s insane. 

“I don’t know.” Meera admits. “Our parents were pretty traditional with us - at least when it came to medical stuff. I mean Jojen almost died as a baby from seizures, he had to wear a helmet or he’d smash his head into the ground so they were always really uptight about the doctor. We went for every little thing, and they never even tried herbal teas or CBD oil or whatever so Jojen just doesn’t think it’ll work.” 

“But if he’s seen the results himself, why doesn’t he believe them?” Bran asks, he can’t imagine Jojen would deny something that worked. 

“Because he’s only ever smoked for one or two days before his medication comes in.” Meera says. “He doesn’t think that’s long enough to have any sort of effect so he just won’t try it. I’m hoping is Neurologist will suggest it if this medication isn’t helping anymore.” 

“Yeah.” Bran frowns. “I’m really worried about him.” 

“Me too.” Meera admits, putting the last of the bacon on the plate and cracking a few eggs into the pan. “Will you go wake him up?” 

“Sure.” Bran says, rolling back out of the kitchen and back to Jojen’s room. 

He eases the door open and finds Jojen has shifted in his sleep, his arms wrapped around the pillow Bran had been using and his blonde hair askew. A small smile crosses Bran’s face at the sight of his sleeping boyfriend. He rolls up to the bed and leans over to kiss Jojen gently. 

“Joj,” He whispers. “Come on, get up.” 

“Mph.” Jojen  mutters, stretching and opening his dark green eyes. “Morning Bran flakes.” 

“Morning to you too.” Bran smiles. “Come on, Meera made us breakfast.” 

“Eggs?” 

“And Bacon.” 


End file.
